


The Turn of Lifes Events

by MissTreason



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Shippy if you Squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTreason/pseuds/MissTreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their paths had crossed many times before, however, it had gone unnoticed at the time. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Turn of Lifes Events

**Author's Note:**

> Written whilst half asleep but the thought wouldn't leave me alone. Sorry if it doesn't make sense.  
> There are probably grammar and spelling mistakes, feel free to point them out if you find them.

Their paths had crossed many times before, however, it had gone unnoticed at the time.

It was during those _ridiculous_ group therapy sessions that he learned just how often they had almost met.

He- _reluctantly_ -spoke about how he had been a professor of psychology at GCU. She'd looked at him then, asking him when, she'd heard stories when she was studying there, about cranky Professor Crane, but it had to be somebody else, right?

It wasn't.

It was then he learned that she had regularly been sat in the lecture room not two doors down from his office, listening to the drivel spouted by one of his ex-colleagues and eagerly taking notes.

She spoke about her internship at Arkham. A rare sad smile crossing her face as she spoke. A small window where the woman from _before_ could be glimpsed. It was gone as quickly as it came. He discovered that she had interned when had been working there, though their paths had never crossed. Different schedules he concluded. It didn't matter, he had been far too busy with his experiments at that time.

When she'd come back to the asylum as a fully fledged Doctor, he had already escaped. Not that she would have been given his case. After all she barely managed to get the Joker and though he claimed to have little ego, Jonathan often liked to think that he was just as manipulative as the clown.  

Sometimes, when he sees her bruises, he wonders what would have happened if they'd met sooner.


End file.
